Missing You
by I'mWickedThroughAndThrough
Summary: Oneshot. Ziva's been in Israel for two weeks, and Tony is missing her immensely. He goes to the office early when he can't get her out of his head. When she gets back, she has a little surprise for him. Kinda Fluffy.


**A/N: This just came to me while reading another story. And I'm thinking of writing the same story with a different ending. Let me know what you think! Warning: Kinda Fluffy. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**It had been too long for him. He missed her. He wasn't going to deny it; He missed her. She was his everything. And the last two weeks without her had been miserable. He needed her in his arms. He needed her there to kiss goodnight. He needed to wake up to her smiling face in the morning. Tony DiNozzo needed his Ziva to come home.

Tony and Ziva had gotten married about a year earlier, and they couldn't be happier. Gibbs wasn't entirely happy that they broke rule 12, but at least they could still work together. Ziva had gone to Israel for a few weeks for the funeral of one of her relatives. Since Gibbs couldn't let both of his agents off of work, Ziva had to go alone. Tony felt awful not being able to be there for her. It was a cousin she had grown up with, who died in a suicide bombing. Now he was just counting the days until she came home.

Tony laid in bed, tossing and turning. Dreams of his wife consumed him. Finally, he glanced at the alarm clock. 4:18 AM. _Three more days _he thought bitterly. He knew he wasn't gonna get any more sleep tonight. _I guess I'll just go to the office early and get some paperwork done. _The only thing he hated as much as not being with Ziva was doing paperwork. He got out of bed and padded to the bathroom to shower. As the water cascaded down the walls of the shower, Tony leaned up against the wall and sighed. _Three more days.

* * *

_

Tony slowly drove to NCIS headquarters. He was in no rush. He just needed something to get his mind off of the woman he loved. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, hummed along to whatever was playing on the radio, silently cursed the early morning traffic he was stuck in due to a car accident. He finally pulled into the parking lot at 5:32, way too early for anybody else to be there. And yet there was another car in the parking lot.

A red mini-cooper.

No way. No way it could be Ziva's car. She was still in Israel for another three days. But he had to check. He walked over to the car, somewhat nervously, to check the license plate. He would know that plate number anywhere. And with that, he bolted for the elevator up to the office.

The lights were still dim when he got up to the bullpen. He knew she was here, somewhere. He had to see her, to know for sure that he wasn't imagining things.

"Hey."

He looked up and saw Ziva sitting on top of her desk, looking gorgeous as ever in the dim light. "Hey. I missed you like crazy."

He dropped his things and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled her head into his chest. "I missed you too. Soooooo much."

"Why are you home early?" he asked, genuinely concerned, no matter how happy he was that she was home.

"Bought an early flight. I missed you too much. And my family wasn't too warm and welcoming, either. They're not too happy I'm an American Citizen, or that I married out of the faith. So I decided to come home early."

"_Caught _an early flight, Zi," he corrected her gently, kissing the top of her head. She nuzzled her nose into his chest. "Well I'm glad you're home. You're family is gonna have to live with the fact that you love me. They should be happy, because you found someone who's always gonna be there for you. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Yes, Tony. That is all that matters," she said, gently pressing a kiss to his lips. He absent-mindedly started fingering the shiny diamond wedding ring on her left hand.

"I love you, Zi. So much," he whispered into her ear. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad," she answered, a sly smile crossing her face, "Because I love you so much I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, really?" he asked excitedly. "And what would that be?"

"It was something I found out about in Israel."

"And what surprise do you have for me that you found out about in Israel?"

"We're having a baby!"

His face lit up like the fourth of July as he kissed her with all the passion he had for her that he had been holding in for almost two weeks. They were having a baby. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**A/N2: Hope you liked it! R & R please!**


End file.
